Never Too Late
by UlrichLover14
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes, but what if you were given a chance to right everything wrong you've ever done? What if you got the chance to go back to the past? What if you got the chance to be with the one you really love? Against what odds will Ulrich go to finally end up with the girl? I mean she already fell for him once right? Rating may change. UxYxW
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So I know I haven't updated Be Careful What You Wish For, but I will! I just found the beginning of this story in one of my notebooks and got inspired to continue it :) So please review and tell me what you think? I'll update only if I see enough people are interested. :P So enjoy.**

* * *

**February 10, 2006. Present time:**

"Hey honey." Mrs. Ishiyama greeted her daughter as she walked into her home.

"What do you want?" Yumi asked coldly. Not even turning to glance at her mother, she was much too focused on the fire burning in front of her, and quite frankly, she didn't exactly jump for joy when her mother came over.

"Well I know William's at work so I thought I'd come see you." She replied, already used to her daughter's indifference towards her.

"For what? So our conversation could lead to its usual route? You tell me William beats me because he's stressed, I tell you that you ruined my life, then you say you and father did it for my best interest. Kay, I don't want to hear it." Yumi was tired of the same routine over and over, her mother's visits usually led to arguments, and the same words were always exchanged. Today wasn't going to be like that, she wouldn't hear it, not today.

"Listen honey, I know he's not the man you love, but maybe if you were a bit, kinder with him, he wouldn't hurt you." Mrs. Ishiyama suggested, struggling to find the appropriate words to justify him.

"Mother might I remind you that he's with a different girl every night? Might I remind you that last time he beat me simply because it was hot outside? I don't know what kind of dirt he's got on my father but it must be pretty big if I'm forced to endure him." Yumi finished, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"It was for your own good! That stupid nobody lied to you, he got you pregnant and then you found him with some other girl. Nobody would want a pregnant woman, you're lucky William even took you in the condition you were in. You would've disgraced our whole family." Mrs. Ishiyama scolded her daughter.

"Mother you ruined my life! Grandpa might've arranged your marriage as well, and regardless of my father's temper he's a good man. He provides for you, he cares for you, he's never laid a hand on you, and you and he have even managed to love each other. I've got to live with some physco that thinks I ruin everything in his life, when in reality he ruined mine!" Yumi yelled back and ran out the door.

"YUMI COME BACK!" Mrs. Ishiyama called after her daughter. Despite what she said, she really did regret marrying her against her will. She remembered her own unhappiness at the beginning of her marriage with Mr. Ishiyama. Lucky for her, he turned out a wonderful husband and companion. She never really knew why her husband had insisted on arranging Yumi and William's wedding, she just supported his decision, as always.

* * *

"Wow." Ulrich said taking in the sights. Plenty of new buildings were now standing in the place of what used to be tons of abandoned lots. "Lots of good play grounds ruined." He mumbled to himself. He hadn't been in Lyoko for ten years, not since Yumi's wedding. The subject still hurt him. He hadn't seen or heard from her since, what did he expect though? He messed up. He decided he'd stop at the old donut shop he used to work at for something to eat. He'd been on the road for quite some time and he was pretty starving.

* * *

"Greaaaaat." Yumi thought to herself, she was a good fifteen blocks from her house and Mother Nature had decided it'd be funny to make her walk in the rain. "Only I would forget all my money." At least it means I have to spend less time with William, she thought to herself. I wonder how things would be if Ulrich had fought for us. If he hadn't left. Unfortunately her thoughts were soon interrupted by a door smashing right into her face.

"Owww!" She yelled, while grasping her face with her hand. "Who in the world makes their exit doors push on such a small sidewalk."

"Yumi?" A slightly confused but familiar voice asked. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh my God. Ulrich…" Was all Yumi managed to say, before he grabbed her tightly in his arms.

"Why do we keep meeting like this?" Ulrich chuckled reminiscing on how they had first met.

"I guess you like hitting me with doors when it rains." Yumi smiled taking in his warm embrace. "Listen I'd better go, it's late and William must be waiting for me." She said breaking off the hug.

"Did you come walking? I can take you home. For, old times sake? You live in the same house right?" Ulrich smiled.

"Yes. Only because it's raining." Yumi replied as she got in the passenger seat.

Awkward silence filled the car. Ulrich couldn't focus on the road, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, he didn't know what to say, how to act, he'd been waiting for this moment so long, and now he was at a loss with his words. She was still so beautiful, she'd aged a bit, but still gorgeous as always. Yumi on the other hand wanted so much to ask him why. Why did he leave? Why didn't he stop her wedding? Why didn't he stand up to her dad? Why?

"Yumi, did you get a tattoo or what is that I'm seeing all over your arms?" Ulrich asked, noticing strange patterns all over Yumi's arms and shoulders.

"No. They're nothing. Nothing at all." Yumi answered tensing up immediately and attempting to keep her arms out of his sight.

"Yumi that's not nothing." Ulrich shot back grabbing her arm with his free one. Yumi simply winced in pain. "Yumi are those, bruises?" He asked, shock filling his voice.

"What does it matter." She answered coldly.

"It matters Yumi. Who did this to you and why?" Ulrich asked, concern obvious in his tone, the only reason he'd let go was because he was driving.

"William. Why? Because I had to marry him. Why? Because you left me here to rot!" Yumi screamed, tears filling her eyes.

"Yumi, I , I thought you'd be better with him. I'm going to kill him. You know I love you." He told her, he wouldn't dare tell her the real reason and despite how sincere he sounded, Yumi just couldn't believe him.

"Ulrich, if you really loved me, you wouldn't have left me. You wouldn't have lied to me from the start. You wouldn't have been with that girl that night. You wouldn't have chosen money or soccer over me. You wouldn't have allowed me to get married that night." Yumi shot back.

Ulrich was devastated, he couldn't believe Yumi thought he never loved her. He did with all of his heart, he still did. "Your parents didn't want me for you Yumes! They wanted someone with money, that's why they chose William." Ulrich said, realizing they were in front of her home.

"No, they wanted my child to have a father, you left and I was pregnant!" Yumi managed to scream through her sobs.

"What! Yumi, you were pregnant! Why didn't you tell me, I would've never-"

"For what! William killed him when he found out. He beat me. Which is good I guess because my baby's better off in heaven than in the hell I call a home." Yumi interrupted running out of the car.

"Yumi wait!" Ulrich called as he chased her down the street.

"Yumi who's out there with you?" William called out sliding the fence's medal door open. He had a bat in his hand and didn't look too pleased.

"Nobody William, he was just leaving." Yumi answered running to his side, scared to death.

"Is that Ulrich, Ulrich Stern?" William asked pushing Yumi into the brick fence. "You know you shouldn't be with him or any other man when you're married to me?"

"William don't you dare lay another finger on her." Ulrich threatened.

"Stern I don't think you're one to tell me how to treat MY wife. She's none of your business. Our life shouldn't concern you in the least bit. Worry about your own you failure. I'm surprised you even have a car." William smirked in satisfaction at Ulrich's silence. "Now get inside!" He yelled at Yumi, once again throwing her through the metal door, straight to the ground.

That was it, Ulrich lost it, he couldn't stand watching him hurt Yumi, but just as he was about to punch William, he turned around and nailed him right in the head with his bat. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a furious William chasing Yumi inside the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I got all sad writing this :c Hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think:)

* * *

Ulrich opened his eyes and realized he wasn't in front the Yumi's home anymore, he was in a hospital. Apparently the hit had been harder than he thought. Suddenly, much to Ulrich's surprise, two police men walked in.

"Mr. Stern, glad to see you up, would you mind explaining to us what happened tonight at the Dunbar residence? We need you to testify in order to bring justice to the case."

"What do you mean the case? Where's Yumi?" Ulrich asked, panic began to sink in as he remembered the last image he saw before passing out.

"Sir, you need to take what we're about to tell you calmly okay?" One of the police officers warned. All Ulrich could do was nod, he felt a knot in his throat and tears threatening to fall at any second now.

"Mrs. Dunbar was found dead, along with badly beaten maid who called us."

"WHAT! THAT BASTARD!" Ulrich couldn't believe that William would have the nerve to kill his wife. All he wanted to do was find William and kill him. He sobbed loudly and uncontrollably, despite the officers attempting to soothe him in order to continue the testimony, he just couldn't stop. Loosing Yumi hurt, he felt he had no reason left to live, it wasn't like the first time where he comforted himself with the thought that she was better off without him. This time she was gone, gone forever, and all because he didn't fight for her, he wasn't good enough for her.

"Officers can you leave me alone with him?" A familiar voice suddenly filled the room. Ulrich looked up shocked, it was Odd. He hadn't seen him since he left that night.

Through sobs Ulrich finally managed to speak. "Odd what are you doing here?"

"I figured I'd come see you since you're all over the news. I'm sorry this is happening, I know deep down you loved her more than anything." He comfortingly told Ulrich patting his shoulder.

"I love her Odd. My love for her will live on forever, it's not just done because she's not physically here."

"I know pal, I know. The doctor told me you could leave tomorrow morning, I know you don't have anywhere to go, so I'm staying here tonight and tomorrow morning we'll head over to my place."

"Have you spoken to Yumi's family?" Ulrich asked, a bit more coherently now that he wasn't sobbing hysterically.

"Yeah. Her parents are devastated, they're waiting for your testimony, but something tells me they won't put William in jail, Mr. Ishiyama seemed to disagree with his wife and you know he can pull a couple strings for William." Odd informed Ulrich.

"That bastard has to pay. He killed Yumi! I swear if I had him here I'd kill him myself!" Ulrich furiously replied.

"Ulrich relax, it does no good hearing you talk like that, and if the police were to hear you they'd think you egged William on or something so calm down. Yumi's viewing is tomorrow and her funeral's the next day, I don't think her family will be to glad about seeing you there though." Odd finished sadly.

"I know they won't, but I'm going, I need to." Odd simply nodded.

"Well we'd better get some rest then pal. Tomorrow's going to be a tough day."

"Right." Ulrich agreed and simply turned away to try and get some sleep. Odd was definitely right, tomorrow would probably be one of the hardest days of his life.

* * *

"Takeo you can't be serious!" Mrs. Ishiyama roared at the top of her lungs.

"Dear, we can't throw William in jail! It'll disgrace our whole family and theirs! Think of Mr. and Mrs. Dunbar, they're our friends!" Mr. Ishiyama countered.

"Takeo I want him in prison for life. He killed my baby." Mrs. Ishiyama managed to speak up through sobs.

"I know he killed her, I want him to pay, but I'm not putting him in jail, it's not convenient for me to have him and his family as my enemies and that's that." Mr. Ishiyama ordered and walked away. He really did want William to rot in jail, but he just couldn't. William would destroy him if he left him in jail, he had already lost his daughter, he couldn't lose his wife as well.

* * *

"_Do you think love comes to us by fate or by choice?" Yumi looked up at Ulrich with those beautiful dark eyes that he absolutely loved._

"_Definitely fate." Ulrich answered with a smile. He loved more than anything when she began asking him these types of questions; he felt so close to her when she did. Their picnics by the lake usually led to these typed of conversations anyways._

"_Really? Mother's always told me it's by choice, that's why father believes in arranged marriage." She sadly looked down and began picking at the grass as she told him._

"_Of course, why else do you think it was specifically you that I hit with the door the night I met you. It could've been the man in front of you, or you could've been walking by when the man that left before me opened the door. But it wasn't and you weren't for a reason. Now we're here." Ulrich answered taking her hands in his._

"_Nicely put." She simply answered looking deep into his eyes. Slowly they leaned in towards each other, until their lips met for the first time. Ulrich felt as if his life hadn't had any meaning until the day he felt Yumi Ishiyama's warmth for the first time. _

He opened his eyes, and much to his disappointment, it was only a dream, he was still in the hospital and Yumi was still gone. Once again, tears took over him and he was crying.

Odd woke up, seeing his friend that way crushed him, knowing it was because another friend was gone simply destroyed him. He started sobbing with Ulrich.

"I'm never going to be happy again, I'll never be able to look at anything, to dream, to think, without something reminding me of her. It's like I died that night with her too." Ulrich managed to say through sobs.

"I know it hurts man. C'mon get dressed and we'll go to the police station so we can get a chance to see Yumi one last time." Odd said, through sobs as well.

"Okay." Ulrich replied wiping the tears off his face. He walked off to the restroom, attempting to mentally prepare himself for the day he was about to have. Judging by how he looked in the mirror, he wasn't going to be able to forget it anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't worry all your questions will be answered soon. Please leave a review, I would like to see what you guys think. They're much appreciated :)

* * *

Mrs. Ishiyama sat in the front row, waiting for mass to end so she could be at her daughter's side. She was heartbroken, and the fact that William had shown up simply angered her. She didn't understand why Takeo was so afraid of the Dunbars, did his love for his daughter not surpass his fear? What could he possibly be hiding that is so important?

Mr. Ishiyama on the other hand, motioned for William to sit with him and his wife, despite her pleads to not call him over. He had to though, he couldn't afford to upset William or he might ruin him. He loved his wife far too much to lose her, especially now that he had lost his only daughter. Hiroki had also arrived, but he refused to sit with him since he motioned William over. Mr. Ishiyama didn't blame his son, this would be something else he'd never forgive himself for, allowing a murderer to be free, especially since he hadn't just killed anyone, he had killed his Yumi.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't need me to testify? Dunbar killed Yumi! He can't be free." Ulrich raged on to the officer.

"Mr. Stern we need you to relax. Mr. Ishiyama dropped all the charges; he was set free this morning. With this said, you can be on your way. Have a good afternoon."

"I can't believe this Odd, you were right, that idiot's free. Of course he is, Mr. Ishiyama always adored him, how could I possibly believe that he'd put him in jail." Odd attempted to comfort his pal, but all he could do was listen to him and pat his back, he didn't know the right words to say and he definitely did not want to upset him any more than he already was.

"C'mon good buddy, we should start heading over to the viewing if we want to see her before they close it, we've got about an hour and it's a 30 minute drive from here."

"Right, and that's if the Ishiyamas let us in." Ulrich sighed.

* * *

"Great Odd, it's eight. No one's here and it's freakin' closed. What the fuck am I going to do now?" Ulrich leaned against the building's entrance and slid slowly to the ground, placing his head on his hands.

"I'm sorry Ulrich; I didn't think we needed gas. How was I supposed to know the car would stop? You know my car always tells me the tank is full." Odd sighed, he'd let his friend down when he really needed him.

"No I'm sorry Odd, maybe it's for the best this way." Suddenly the doors opened and Ulrich fell back into the building.

"Ulrich?" A large Japanese man asked.

"Hiroki is that you?" Ulrich asked, getting to his feet, he was so grown now, definitely a man now.

"I bet you came to see my sister huh? Well you can come in, I got here later so the guys let me stay an extra twenty minutes, you can say your goodbyes if you want, I'll wait out here for you." He kindly spoke to Ulrich. He knew how much his sister had meant to him, and he was quite fond of Ulrich as well.

"Thanks this means a lot Hiroki." Ulrich smiled giving him a friendly hug.

"Remember though twenty minutes." Hiroki smiled as he shook Odd's hand.

"Hiroki sure does love you." Odd mentioned as they made their way to Yumi's casket. Ulrich simply nodded. He couldn't speak; his nerves had gotten the best of him. He didn't know what to expect, how Yumi's body would look or how he'd even be able to deal with seeing her there. He knew one thing for sure though, he had to do this, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't properly say goodbye to the love of his life.

Finally he mustered up the courage to walk up and look at her. The knot in his throat got bigger with every step until he was finally there. He broke down as he saw her lay there lifeless.

"Yumi, I love you so much." He managed to say between sobs as he gently took her hand in his. She was so cold, she didn't feel the way she always did and Ulrich was still attempting to mentally grasp the fact that this would be how he would remember their last encounter. "I'm sorry I didn't stand up to your father, you've got to know that I did it for you though. I know you're listening to me up there. I'm so sorry." Ulrich managed to speak once again; he embraced Yumi's body as much as he could an simply sobbed on her shoulder. Odd was at his side sobbing as well, Yumi's face seemed so dull, not at all how he remembered his dear friend. She was always so happy, so full of life, or at least she had been whenever she wasn't with William.

"Yumi I knew you didn't want to leave this town, you wanted to stay here and help those kids build the shelter. You wanted to get the hospital running. You told me you would be destroyed if you had to leave. You're father threatened with sending you to some boarding school for life, I couldn't do that to you. If it would've just been my life he threatened to take I would've risked it for you because you were and still are my life." Ulrich cried out once again holding her face with both of his hands. "I love you Yumi and I'll never forgive myself for leaving you, I'd give anything to get a chance to turn this around, anything." He gently place his lips on hers, despite the lack of warmth, it felt like it always had, it felt right simply because it was Yumi he was kissing.

"Ulrich we'd better go, it's already nine and we told Hiroki we'd only be here twenty minutes." Odd spoke up.

Ulrich separated his lips from Yumi's and simply nodded. He took her hand in his one last time and whispered, "This isn't a goodbye forever, it's a goodbye for now, I'll see you soon, until then though, remember that you are my everything Yumi, I'll love you forever and that's a promise."

Odd simply waited for his friend to finish, and they both walked out.

"Sorry Hiroki," Ulrich spoke wiping his tears, "I lost track of time, it was just so hard."

"It's fine Ulrich, I know it was, I'll count on seeing you at the funeral tomorrow morning right?" Hiroki asked, tears falling down his face.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything." Ulrich managed to smile as they parted ways.

"I guess we're on the road again good buddy." Odd sighed as he turned the car on.

"I guess so, you'd better drive slowly, it's raining and the road back to Lyoko is dangerous." Ulrich warned.

"You worry too much, go to sleep, we'll be there in no time." Odd replied with a grin.

* * *

"_Are you sure about this?" Yumi asked, fear evident in her tone._

"_Yes, you'll be fine I do it all the time. Life's about taking risks." Ulrich smiled._

"_Right. In that case see you at the bottom." Yumi smiled as she jumped off the cliff into the lake. Ulrich simply chuckled and jumped in as well. It was too high, about a ten feet drop, but Yumi was terrified, of course, as determined and stubborn as she was, she wasn't about to let a silly fear stop her._

_Ulrich came back up to the surface and swam towards Yumi. He gently wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. _

"_Ulrich, do you think love lasts forever." Yumi asked still in his arms._

"_Honestly, I didn't believe that until now. I can't see my future without you in it." He smiled._

"_What about when you become a great soccer star? You said soccer was the only thing that gave your life meaning when we first met remember?" She stared deep into his eyes._

"_By that time, you'll be done with all the projects you want to complete, and you'll be receiving all kinds of awards for helping out Lyoko's less fortunate. You'll also be the world's greatest artist since you said music and painting gave your life meaning. I'll pick you up in my jet before my games too and you can cheer me on." Ulrich winked._

_Yumi simply giggled, "I'm sure you'll be the world's greatest soccer player by then as well." She leaned in to kiss him, but she never made it because she disappeared. _

_Suddenly Ulrich was inside the church and the sight in front of him was still as painful as it had been the first time. The church was filled with tons of people all watching Yumi and William get married._

"_I do." Yumi answered as William smiled and kissed her._

"_I now pronounce you man and wife."_

_"NOOOO!" Ulrich shouted, but suddenly everything when pitch black._

He was awake again, but in pain. He didn't realize what was going on, until he looked around and realized the car had flipped and he was upside down. He looked to the side of him and saw an unconscious Odd. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach and realize the glass from the car's front mirror was jabbed in him.

"Well at least I'll be with Yumi soon. I did say I'd do anything to be with her again, not like my life's any better." He began to cry, this was it, he was going to die, he wasn't even sad, all he wanted to do since he woke up in that hospital was have Yumi in his arms once again, and now that wish was coming true.

A bright figure suddenly appeared on the ground next to him and Ulrich was too stunned to speak up.

"What if I told you, I could give you another chance to better your life?" The figure suddenly asked. Ulrich figured he must be dead, and that this must be an angel since, oddly enough he wasn't afraid.

"I don't want that if Yumi's not in it, there's no way I could better it without her." Ulrich sighed, accepting the fact that he had just gone crazy.

"I could do that too. Send you back; you'd better your life and hers. I know you would, you've got a kind soul." The angel replied.

"I'd give up anything for a chance like that." Ulrich answered, sobbing once again. "I loved her more than my own life."

"Anything?" The figure asked once again.

"Yes, what is it you want?" Ulrich asked, not too sure whether he was dreaming or not, he didn't think he was though since he was still in so much pain.

"You'll find that out later, for now just close your eyes and count to ten."

Ulrich obeyed and began counting, this was crazy, but he'd do anything to have Yumi again.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…and 10." Ulrich opened his eyes and was in complete shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, so I wasn't planning to update this today but I saw the new CLE episode and the Ulumi moment just inspired me.(:

Just remember to review, I'd like to see your thoughts.

Happy Easter enjoy [:

* * *

"What am I doing here?" Ulrich asked himself shocked to be in the storage room of the old donut shop he used to work at.

"You were about to clock out before Mr. Martin gets upset you're working overtime remember? Besides, didn't you have a game or something to get to?" Ulrich's mouth dropped, he couldn't believe it, it was Al, the man who had so many times gotten him out of problems and he was like his father. "What's wrong pal? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Al asked a bit worried.

"Umm, nothing," Ulrich responded clocking out, "What's the date right now?"

"The same it was this morning." Al joked and decided to answer seriously since he got no reaction out of him. "It's December 10, 1995."

Ulrich couldn't believe it, he ran to the mirror, and there he was, an eighteen year old version of himself. It was the same night he met Yumi. "Yumi!" he shouted running towards the door. If he didn't hurry someone else was going to nail her with the door as she walked by.

"Umm, okay? What a strange kid." Al mumbled to himself before chuckling.

Ulrich opened the door and much to his disappointment, he didn't hit Yumi. "Where could she be?" He mumbled to himself before deciding to go back in. As he walked in he realized two things, one, he had forgotten his jacket and it was freezing outside, and two, the man that had left before him was barely placing his order. Relief washed over him as he realized he hadn't missed Yumi.

* * *

"I hate it when mother starts. Why can't she just leave me alone?" Yumi mumbled to herself rather upset. She was walking around town like she usually did when she was upset and it was freezing. She was seriously regretting walking out without a jacket. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted and she fell on her butt. Apparently God was testing her.

"Greeeeaaaaaaaaaat. Now I'm going to be even colder." She grumbled when she saw a hand stretched out to help her.

"I'm so sorry Miss, I didn't see you." A tall boy, with chocolate brown hair and golden eyes apologized.

"It's fine." She replied, a smile on her face. She had no idea why she was smiling when this guy had totally just knocked her down.

Ulrich on the other hand, was extremely happy she reacted the way she did. It was just like when they had met, only this time he was sure he loved her and it wasn't just love at first sight.

"Well how about you take my hand and get off the wet floor?" Ulrich suggested, flashing her a smile.

"Right," She mumbled taking his hand and getting to her feet, "Well I'd better go, hail's supposed to fall in a bit and I've got quite a ways home, not to mention the rain is getting harder." Yumi turned ready to leave when she felt a tug at her right arm. She turned around surprised to see the boy stopping her.

"Wait, how about I take you home? I don't think you'll beat the hail, it should start any minute now."

"I don't ride with strangers." She smiled, knowing she was eventually going to give in, since she was pretty sore from the fall.

"Ulrich Stern. Now we're not strangers." Ulrich chuckled, knowing Yumi's next response.

"Right well Ulrich Stern, I'll let you know if you try anything funny, you're ending up on a most wanted list all around town, got it?" She laughed along with Ulrich. The joke despite being about ten years old still got to him. "Now let's go because getting his with hail after being tackled by a door doesn't seem to pleasant right now."

"Sorry." Ulrich smirked, leading the way to his car.

* * *

Ulrich wanted nothing more but to hold her and tell her how much he loved her, they were so close, but he had never felt so far away. He couldn't tell her anything, not without pushing her away and making her think he's a freak.

"_No big deal_," he thought, "_I'll just make her fall in love with me all over again, I mean she already fell once how hard could it be?"_

"Yumi Ishiyama." Yumi finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Ulrich asked, obviously he had been lost in thought.

"My name, I never gave it to you, it's Yumi Ishiyama." She smiled again, for what felt the hundredth time since she had met him, she just couldn't help it and this guy brought it out of her.

Deciding not to alter the course this conversation should take, Ulrich asked the same question he had asked that night. "Ishiyama? Like Ishiyama Industries?"

"Yes like Ishiyama Industries, yes I'm rich; I'll pay you for the ride home if that's why you're asking." She sighed, these questions usually led to whoever she was with asking for money. Ulrich simply chuckled and she didn't know why. "What is it?" She asked, confused.

"I don't want your money," Ulrich laughed again at the thought, "I was just asking because I find it strange that you were walking around when you obviously must have a car, or at least a chauffeur."

"You.. don't want money? What about the gas? Surely you're going to complain about how I'm making you waste it and how it's expensive?" She asked puzzled, Ulrich was the first person she had met in the longest that wasn't asking for her money.

"The gas is the gas I guess." He chuckled once more but he just couldn't help it, being able to relive this moment was probably one of the greatest opportunities he had ever been given and seeing the expressions on Yumi's face once again was priceless. "And it's not a waste at all; I've actually realized that I really enjoy your company." He smiled at her, before turning back to the road.

Yumi blushed, and thanked the heavens it was dark and he couldn't see it. "I really hope you're being honest. If you are, you're the first person that ever helps me without economic interest." She replied, Ulrich knew they were about to pull up to her house but he just didn't want the moment to end.

"By the way, how did you know where I live?" Yumi asked, realizing she never gave him her address.

"Well you see uhh," He couldn't believe it; he'd never thought to ask her simply because he knew it by heart, now how was he supposed to explain this? "Everyone knows where you live, it's like a mansion, besides I've passed by here a couple of times and the Ishiyama on the metal door is pretty big."

"Of course, this town is rather small anyways; I just wanted to make sure my father didn't hire you to follow me or something." She smiled pleased with his answer, it really would've been horrible to find out her father had gone to that extreme to keep an eye on her.

Ulrich sighed, that was a close one. The moment he had been dreading finally arrived and they were in front of her house.

"Well thank you so much for the ride home." Yumi smiled reaching for the door, she really didn't want to be home but she was glad she had at least met a new friend.

"Yumi wait." Ulrich stopped her, not knowing what to expect she turned to look at him. "I, well, I was wondering if I'm ever going to see you again?" He asked, he didn't know why he was as nervous as the first time when he already knew the reply.

Yumi smiled, "Well, how about we hang out tomorrow after school, I mean it is the only school here. You go to school right?"

"Yeah and I'd love too!" He replied a bit too eager. Yumi giggled and Ulrich couldn't help but blush, apparently living this twice didn't change the fact that he was a wreck when it came to this girl because he was crazy about her.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow, we can meet by the gym?" She asked, still giggling.

"Uhh, I mean yeah whatever." Ulrich answered laughing at his attempt to be cool.

Yumi laughed harder and shook her head. "Here's a secret, I hate cool guys." She smiled before exiting the car and heading inside.

Ulrich smiled, he was so happy, he felt on top of the world. "Thank you so much!" He yelled out to the Angel who had helped him. He was about to drive away when he saw Mr. Ishiyama looking right at him, he still had the same cold stare from ten years ago. He didn't know how, but he was going to win him over this time, there was no way he was giving Yumi up again.

* * *

"Wait what?" Odd asked during class, he was amazed at what his best friend had just shared with him.

"Exactly what I just said Odd. I'm going to see her again right after class, if you don't believe me just walk by the gym, I can guarantee I'll be with her." He smirked, Odd was usually the one bragging about girls, but this time it was him and it felt great.

"Alright I will, but if what you're saying is true you better enjoy it because once her father finds out, I can guarantee you he won't be too happy about you." Ulrich sighed, Odd was right, but he was going to win him over.

The bell finally rang signaling the end of the school day. Ulrich had to keep himself from running to the gym, he didn't want to seem as eager as last night. Last night he had also decided that this time he'd be himself from the start. He was going to win Yumi's heart for the right reasons, not because his brother told him too. He had never forgiven himself for that, sure ultimately he fell in love with her, but he wasn't genuine with her from the start. He didn't show her the real him from the start, and this time around things were going to be different, he was going to better his life and hopefully end up with her, this time forever.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Yumi smiled, breaking him out of his thoughts. He hadn't even realized he was in front of her already.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything." He replied. It felt great to blush in front of her again, he felt alive.

Yumi noticed his blush and realized that she was blushing as well. "So what do you want to do?" She asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I actually already planned something for us; I mean if it's fine with you?" He asked and couldn't believe how nervous he was.

"That sounds great," she smiled, "lead the way."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the Reviews! Here's the next one tell me what you think (:**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Yumi asked after wandering through the forest for about fifteen minutes.

"We'll be there soon." He smiled, he remembered how much Yumi loved the pond with the little ducks in it. He'd planned a picnic there for them with the help of Aelita, his neighbor. She always got out of class earlier since she was really smart and had to work to afford going to school. Hopefully she'd be done setting everything up by the time they got there.

"Ulrich we've been walking forever! Any further and you might have to carry me."

"As tempting as that sounds, we're actually here already." He replied, earning a giggle from Yumi. He ran towards an opening between two bushes and waited for Yumi to do the same. The look on her face was priceless, she was shocked and he loved it.

"Okay Ulrich, believe it or not, I always come here. It's so-"

"Peaceful?" Ulrich interrupted.

Yumi smirked. "Now the idea that you stalk me doesn't sound so crazy."

Ulrich simply blushed, and Yumi couldn't help but smile, he certainly was adorable.

"Shall we?" He motioned at the neatly placed checkered blanket. Yumi simply nodded and took a seat in front of him.

"I hope you like cheesecake because I made it for us last night."

"It's my favorite." She answered, as honest as always. "You work at the donut shop or you just cook for fun?"

"Yeah, I do. Actually I live with my brother, our parents passed away, now Al, my father's old friend helps us." Ulrich sighed, he was determined to be honest from the start this time, even if it meant she'd look a bit down upon him. Although, knowing her, he was sure she wouldn't mind. He gently handed her a slice of cheesecake as he watched her face for any sign that she would respond.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." She spoke, compassion filling her eyes, "Might I say though, I think it's wonderful that you pulled through independently. Is working how you pay for your studies?"

Ulrich grinned, she really was amazing. "No, I work to help Al and my brother out. I'm at the school on a soccer scholarship. I've always dreamt of making it big someday."

"Really? That's amazing! I've got lots of dreams too. I'm really into drawing, and for the future I'm planning on helping out the ones that need it the most in the community, maybe I'll open up shelter homes or something. Heck maybe I'll even become a doctor and help make it medicines and surgery affordable!" He just couldn't help but smile wider, she was so full of life, so beautiful.

"The possibilities are endless!" She shouted as she got to her feet and motioned for Ulrich to follow.

"Where are we going?" He asked, following her towards the edge of the pond.

"I like to sit at the edge of the pond, it relaxes me." He joined her and nodded, of course she did, how could he forget? Their picnics would usually end with them chatting by the edge of the pond.

"So Ulrich, tell me, why'd you decide to ask to see me again?" He smiled; here came her usual question game.

"I guess you could say it's fate? I mean why else would the universe had made me be the one to knock you on your butt. Besides, I like you. You're so full of life."

She simply smiled, she really enjoyed his presence as well. "Thank you, for wanting to be with me, not my money."

Ulrich nodded and decided he should switch this up a bit and question her.

"Why'd you agree to see me?"

Her eyes lit up, she was up to something. "Let's just say, I'm quite fond of adorable brunettes."

"Really that's why?" Ulrich replied, furiously blushing.

"That and you make me feel… safe. Besides, I kind of like making you blush."

He stuck my tongue out at her, she always had that effect on him; making him blush over the silliest things. They sat there losing track of time, laughing over the silliest things and just getting to know each other better. Yumi learned just how passionate Ulrich is about soccer, and Ulrich learned how much Yumi does for the community already.

"Well unless you want my father too have you arrested for taking me home late, I think we should start heading back."

"Yeah, I don't think being to prison would look to good on my record when I become a famous soccer star." He got to his feet and offered his hand to help her up. She smiled and took it and then they began their walk back to the real world I guess you could say.

* * *

The drive back home seemed short, shorter than usual. Ulrich parked across the street from her home and sighed. He didn't want her to leave, he wished he could just take her home with him, but she didn't love him, at least not yet.

"I had a great time Ulrich." She turned to look at him and smiled.

"So did I, I didn't even realize it was this late already."

"I know right. The only thing against us was the weather, it was a bit cold, but I guess time goes by faster when you're having a good time."

"Yeah I guess so." Ulrich smiled, she was really all he ever wanted.

"So, am I going to see you again, or was this just a sympathy date because you knocked me on my butt?"

Ulrich couldn't help but chuckle, her personality was showing through a bit more, taking charge like she always did. A sure sign she was beginning to feel comfortable with him. If only she knew how much he really loved her.

"Well I'd definitely like a second date, I don't know about you."

"I'm up for that, but this time I pick the place?" Ulrich smiled not knowing what was in store, this wasn't like the first time at all, and honestly he doesn't think he asked about her interests once on the first time. Come to think of it, Ulrich didn't think he even paid any attention to her the first time, he only asked her out again because his brother wanted her money. That was probably one thing that he didn't regret, asking her out again and actually getting to know her. Despite everything he had to endure from her family he didn't mind, she was worth it.

"Okay Yumi you pick the time and place. I'll just pick you up though, my car may not be the greatest but I earned it and it's one of the few things I've got to offer." He sincerely told her as he opened the door for her to step out.

"I'll let you know when you pick me up on Friday at seven. Oh, and about your car, I think it's wonderful simply because you worked for it. You should be proud, not many teenagers can say that." She smiled at Ulrich warmly and made his heart melt.

"Okay so Friday at seven. Aww wait, that means I'll have to wait one whole day to see you." She giggled at his comment.

"Well I'm going to head inside before father comes out and shouts at me to go in. Besides you told me you've got a game tomorrow right? I'll go watch you." Yumi hugged him and they both took in each other's warmth.

"Goodnight Yumi." Ulrich smiled still holding her in his arms, taking in her scent.

"Goodnight Ulrich." She spoke breaking off the hug. Ulrich sighed watching her leave his side hurt, even if it was just for two days. He was about to turn around to head back in his car when he saw her turn around and run towards him. Not knowing what to expect he just stood there. She stopped in front of him and tiptoed. She reached for his right cheek and gave him a gentle kiss. Satisfied, she turned around and jogged across the street into her home. Ulrich placed his hand over his cheek, and began to jump up and down in excitement.

"YEEEESSS!" He shouted out loud, before running to his car and heading home. He was ecstatic, he felt better than when he won the championship game for Kadic, which technically speaking hadn't happened yet, but still when it did happen it wouldn't beat this feeling.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Odd eagerly asked Ulrich as soon as Ms. Hertz sent them off to work on their own.

"Two words Odd, second date." Ulrich smiled triumphantly.

"No way! When?" Odd asked high fiving his good buddy.

"Friday at seven. I don't know what we're doing because she wanted to plan it this time."

"Man I don't know if I should believe you or not. You sure you're not joking with me? I mean the girl is way out of our league, and social class."

Ulrich sighed, Odd's negativity was not going to ruin the moment. "I promise you. She said she'd be at our game tonight, I'm sure we'll be able to spot her in the stands. She'll most likely be the only one dressed all in black."

"Right, I guess we'll both look for her during our warm up or something. You better play your heart out tonight, think about, she could be your ticket to making it big." Odd suggested.

Ulrich simply nodded, he was beginning to sound like his brother. "I'm not using her for her money! I want her for who she is."

"Boy you've really flipped for this one. Just don't blow it, I mean she's rich that's a plus. You could've been there with Emily, she's rich too but you screwed it up."

"Emily was a mistake. I don't even know where she got the idea that I asked her out from."

Odd nodded, "Mistake or not, she had already convinced her father to help you make it and you blew it."

"It doesn't matter, if I make it, I want it to be because of me and my talent. Not because some girl randomly flipped for me and I use her." Ulrich replied and decided enough was enough. He really didn't want to let Odd ruin his mood so he decided to get back to work.

Taking the hint Odd sighed and turned to his work as well.

* * *

"Alright guys start warming up! We need to win the championship like I once did, scoring the winning goal." Jim, the soccer coach's voice roared throughout the field.

"You played soccer Jim?" Odd asked.

"And scored the winning goal?" Ulrich added.

"I uh, I'd rather not talk about it." Jim nodded and walked towards the other team's coach.

"Do you see her yet Ulrich?" Odd asked scanning the bleachers.

"No I don't, and keep your eyes on my passes because I don't want you to end up tripping over the ball again."

"Right, don't worry her parents must've picked her up or something." Odd attempted to reassure his friend. However, Ulrich was sure that wasn't the case, she was probably running some after school program again. She always took care of the environment the community's people.

"Alright boys get into position, the game's about to begin!" Jim shouted running back to his own team. "Now I want you boys to cream them, you see that guy over? The coach? He's a pain."

All the boys snickered at his comment and simply nodded. Ulrich was about to take his spot when Jim stopped him. "Listen Ulrich, I know you can take them all down, just keep your head in the game and you'll be up in the big league in no time." Ulrich smiled and nodded. He was really fond of Coach Jim, he was always helping him better himself whether it was by praise or criticism.

He swiftly took his spot on the field, and despite acting like the fact that Yumi wasn't there didn't bother him, he was feeling pretty down because of it. As soon as the referee blew the whistle he was off and attacking.

* * *

"Great! It's already six. I'm so late!" Yumi complained as she ran across town back to the school. Sure, she could've gotten a ride from her father's chauffeur, but she hated to depend on him. She loved to do things on her own account. She was at back at the school grounds in no time and rushed into the field. She took a seat in the first row of the bleachers and began to intently watch the game, well mostly Ulrich, since he always had the ball. She sighed, he really was amazing, definitely deserving of a shot at a real team. A thought suddenly crossed her mind, what if she asked her father to help him, what's the worst that could happen?

Ulrich smirked as he shot his fourth goal. For it being one of the toughest games he was getting around pretty easily. As he was walking back to restart the ball at the center his eyes caught sight of someone still cheering. His smile spread from ear to ear as he realized it was Yumi. She waved and gave him her dazzling smile as well. He quickly motioned for Odd to see who was there and his jaw dropped in disbelief. Ulrich chuckled; this was definitely going to be a great game.


	6. Chapter 6

Yumi would never admit it, but she was anxious for school to end because she couldn't wait to see the adorable brunette. She enjoyed his company, a little too much for her liking, but all the same felt comfortable. She was excited to show him her favorite place. She sighed as she looked at the time, twenty more minutes and she could go home.

"Hey Yumi." A familiar voice startled her. It was William Dunbar. Great, just the person she wanted to see.

"Hello William." She pulled off her best fake smile.

"I was wondering if you would finally bless me with your company tonight."

"Sorry, I have plans already." Yumi couldn't stand to be rude to him but he was just too persistent, why couldn't he comply with her wish to simply be friends.

"Oh, well can you grant me the honor of at least walking you home?" He smiled pleadingly.

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that." She grinned, at least today he wouldn't beg until she ran out of nice ways to reject the offer.

* * *

"Ulrich I'm telling you, just ask her for a little help! I know you don't want her money but think of how much that kind of connection could influence a talent scout to come to Kadic and take a look at our athletes." Odd attempted to persuade Ulrich for the thousandth time that day.

"Odd, I just don't want her to think I want to spend time with her because of her money or power." Ulrich sighed, Odd was right but he didn't want to ruin things with her.

"I totally get it, I don't know why but I understand you've flipped over a girl you met two days ago. Think of other kids trying to get scholarships though." Ulrich nodded, he understood his friend was just trying to help but he didn't want to risk it, Yumi was too important.

"Listen Odd, if we want scouts to come, I think we should make an effort. Talk to the principal and all that, I don't want to ask Yumi without us even trying first. We should round up all the athletes on Monday and talk about it then." Ulrich suggested.

"Right, why not tonight?" Odd asked.

"I've got a date with Yumi again." Ulrich smiled triumphantly.

"Well, by the looks of it William's stepping in for the kill." Odd replied as he motioned for Ulrich to look up ahead.

"They're probably just friends, like Aelita and I." Ulrich lied, he knew that if this time he didn't play his cards right, William would once again end up with her.

"Right, his family and Yumi's are like the most powerful ones in this town, do you really think they want their kids to be just friends?" Odd immediately responded making Ulrich feel like an idiot, which was rare.

"What should I do?"

"Hmm, follow me." Odd smirked as he jogged towards her. Ulrich sighed; he couldn't believe he was following Odd's lead that usually meant trouble. Odd caught up to the pair in no time and managed to bump Yumi's books out of her arms.

"I'm sorry, I'll help." Odd innocently said as he bent down to pick up her books.

"It's alright." Yumi smiled, "You're Odd right?"

"Yes the one and only." He replied with a wink, as Ulrich decided now was the moment to coincidentally bump into them as well.

"Hey Yumi." He greeted as he began helping Odd.

"Hi Ulrich." Yumi grinned, earning a scowl from a jealous William. Yumi simply rolled her eyes and waited for her things to be returned.

"Here ya go." Odd answered as he handed her the notebook he dropped. Yumi simply smiled and turned her sight to Ulrich who was just getting up with all her pens and books.

"Here you are Yumi. Sorry for my friend's well, stupidity." Ulrich smirked as Odd stuck his tongue out at him.

"It's fine. At least it led to some good." Yumi grinned and a slight blush began to form.

"I suppose so." Ulrich smiled catching on to what Yumi meant, he was glad she was happy to see him. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course, at seven sharp." Yumi winked as she turned to William and motioned for them to go.

"DUDE SHE WANTS YOU!" Odd shouted excitedly.

"Shut up Odd they can still hear!" As he checked to make sure they were out of hearing range, Ulrich simply smirked triumphantly and replied, "Told you. I'm not crazy this is the girl for me."

"And you call me a Casa Nova." Odd replied patting his friend on his back. All Ulrich could do was chuckle, he couldn't wait until seven.

* * *

"Does your father know this is who you have been seeing Yumi? A nobody." William spoke up, jealousy evident in his tone.

"I haven't told my parents yet. And William the fact that he isn't as rich as you or myself does not mean he is a nobody. He's the kindest, most genuine boy I've ever met." Yumi countered defensively.

"I can see you've taken a liking to him, otherwise you wouldn't be so defensive." William replied rolling his eyes.

"This is the problem. You and I can never communicate without arguing because you're so arrogant and rude." Yumi sighed as she began heading inside her home. Suddenly William grasped her arm and stopped her. "Let go of me William."

"Listen to me Yumi, I am neither arrogant nor rude. I am simply right and you refuse to accept it. Mark my words, you and I will be married whether you are fond of the idea or not." William simply smirked as he let go of her and made his way to his own home.

"Idiot." Yumi whispered to herself as she made her way inside.

* * *

"Is Isaak almost here?" Ulrich asked anxious for his shift to end so he could go pick Yumi up.

"Boy you need to relax, you've been asking the same question since you walked through the door. Now how 'bout you tell me what's got you all rattled up?" Al asked, he had never seen Ulrich this anxious for anything that didn't have to do with soccer.

"Yeah tell us Ulrich." Isaak, Ulrich's older brother came in with a smirk.

"Okay Isaak nobody invited you to the conversation, but if you two must know I've got a date and I promised I'd pick her up by seven."

"What? You've got a date, with whom?" Isaak asked.

Ulrich didn't know what to do, if he told his brother he might try to influence him to take advantage of her power and he really didn't want to hear it. "Some girl."

"Listen, you're not worked up over 'some girl' now spill."

"Now Isaak, if Ulrich doesn't want to tell you then we should respect it." Ulrich loved that about Al, he was so understanding, and almost always took his side.

"She must be ugly then." Isaak added rolling his eyes.

"She's not. If you must know it's Yumi Ishiyama, no I'm not going to use her for her power, I really like her. Goodbye Al, have a wonderful afternoon with this one." Ulrich smirked at his brother's expression and simply walked out, he had five minutes if he wanted to make it to Yumi's on time.

* * *

Yumi sighed, she had been waiting outside of her home since six forty five hoping by chance Ulrich would be there earlier. Unfortunately he wasn't, and it was already seven ten. Just as she was about to go back inside she heard his car, he didn't have the motor out there so it was obvious it was him. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him rush out of his car and make his way towards her.

"Hey Yumes. I'm sorry I'm late my brother was supposed to be at work by six thirty but he didn't get there until six fifty. I had told him the night before to be on time because I had to meet someone important. I also told Al to make sure he was early but he got to work by himself and now I'm rambling so I better stop." Ulrich held his breath waiting for Yumi's response hoping she wouldn't be too upset he was late.

Yumi burst into laughter. "You seem nervous and Yumes? Nobody's ever called me that. By the way it's fine, work is a responsibility you have."

"Okay cool, and if you don't like it I won't call you that. Just thought it was cute." Ulrich flashed her a dazzling smile as he finished his last remark.

Yumi smirked. "I love it, it'll be our little thing. We'd better get a move on, father only allows me out until ten with strangers."

"Right." Ulrich answered as he crossed the street and opened the door for her. "Where to?" He asked as soon as he joined her inside the car.

* * *

Ulrich was confused as he helped Yumi out the car. He had never been here, he didn't know if Yumi was pulling a prank on him or she was serious. They were in the humble side of town in front of a giant abandoned warehouse. It looked sturdy despite the years, but it was dark.

"Don't look so scared Ulrich, I promise you I brought you here with a purpose."

"I just hope that purpose doesn't involve your daddy and men with guns." Ulrich joked as he motioned for Yumi to lead the way. They walked inside and it was pitch black. Suddenly candles began illuminating the room and Ulrich was amazed by the walls. Each one had a different design, Yumi grinned at Ulrich's reaction.

"I love to paint, I come here to clear my mind. No one knows about this except for me, and well you now. I thought I'd share an aspect of my life with you since I already know so much about you."

Ulrich smiled, he was certain he was slowly getting to Yumi's heart, she never trusted him enough to show her this place the first time and certainly not this soon. "You're so talented."

"Thanks, I quite enjoy this." She smiled as she headed towards an empty canvas.

"Paint me something?" Ulrich asked.

"I've always wanted to try to sketch a person." Yumi's eyes lit up.

"In that case I'll be your model." Ulrich chuckled as he began making silly poses.

Yumi couldn't help but laugh. Without telling him, she grabbed her pencil and began sketching. She knew his face perfectly, every single detail, the way his nose wrinkled when he laughed, the dimple on his left cheek when he smiled, the way he raised his eyebrows up when he was nervous and the way the center of his cheeks were the first to turn bright red, his whole face following short after.

"So Ulrich any past physco girlfriends I should know about?" Ulrich chuckled, he had missed this. He had missed her.

"Nope. Never even gone on a date with a girl until I met you."

Yumi's eyes widened. "No way. You can't be serious?"

"But I am. You're the only girl I've ever wanted to get to know."

"Where have you been all my life?" Yumi chuckled as she attempted to play it off as a joke when she truly did feel blessed to be out with such a wonderful boy.

Ulrich couldn't help but laugh. He blushed furiously and said, "I don't know, but I have never been happier to hit someone with a door."

She laughed as well. "What are the odds? You slammed me with a door and now I'm on my second date with you."

"Guess you couldn't resist my charm." Ulrich joked while Yumi stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sure Stern."

"What about you? Past boyfriends?" Ulrich held his breath, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, he didn't know if he could handle it.

"Nope. None, William Dunbar the boy I was with after school today has been asking me out for a year now, he's quite the persistent one." Yumi scowled as she mentioned his name.

"What's wrong with him?" Ulrich gulped, scared she might say something that would hurt him.

"Everything, arrogant, aggressive, cocky, self-absorbed, and the most important one, he's no Ulrich." Ulrich felt his heart flutter and heat consuming his entire body. Yumi was blushing as well, she had never been so open with her feelings but then again she had never felt this way, especially not in such a short period of time. Ulrich got to his feet and made his way towards her. She put her pencil down and smiled. He took both her hands in his and smiled as well.

"Thank you Yumi. Thank you for giving me a chance. I promise you won't regret it. Ever." He had to contain himself from telling her how much he loved her, he didn't want to scare her off. All he did was wait for her reaction.

"It's me who should thank you. You've brought much needed happiness to my life. Mother and father's constant bickering doesn't even affect me as much as it used to since I met you." Yumi smiled and wrapped her arms around him, Ulrich returned the embrace and they took in each other's warmth.

"Your sketch came out great." Ulrich smiled realizing she was finished.

"It's for you. I think you'd better get me home before we both get in trouble."

"Stupid curfew." Ulrich sighed, reaching for his sketch and following Yumi towards the car.

* * *

The car ride was accompanied by various conversations, from Yumi talking about her younger brother to Ulrich talking about his soccer games. "Well we're here." Yumi sighed as Ulrich parked in the usual spot.

"Unfortunately. Hey I uh, it's supposed to be warm tomorrow despite it being winter and there's this lake I love going to. You want to go for a swim tomorrow? It'll be early, besides there's no school."

"Sure." Suddenly she shook her head. "Oh greaaat."

"What is it?" Ulrich asked, shortly regretting it once he realized it was Mr. Ishiyama knocking on his car door.

"Well you had to meet him sooner or later." Yumi sighed.

Ulrich gulped and hoped for the best, he had more time to prepare for the meeting the first time, now all he could do was be himself and hope Mr. Ishiyama didn't totally despise him after tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I know it's been a while, school's got me crazy. Anyways tell me what you think, I hope I don't disappoint and thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews you guys are amazing :)3**

* * *

Ulrich quickly stepped out of the car and went around to open the door for Yumi. He then, along with Yumi, made his to way towards Mr. Ishiyama.

"Hi daddy. This is Ulrich, Ulrich Stern."

"Pleased to meet you Sir." Ulrich quickly responded as he shook his hand.

"Same to you young man. I'm Takeo Ishiyama. Obviously Yumi's father."

"So daddy, what brings you out here, I'm on time we made sure of it?" Yumi asked a tad confused. Ulrich was simply focused on not passing out.

"I wanted to see who you've been spending time with dear. Ulrich how would you like to join us for breakfast tomorrow? Mrs. Ishiyama and I would like to meet you."

"It'd be an honor Sir." Ulrich replied as politely as possible.

Yumi's eyes went wide. She didn't know what her father's intentions were, and quite frankly she didn't want to find out. "Daddy can I go to the lake afterwards? It's supposed to be warm tomorrow and Ulrich invited me, perhaps we can go after he joins us for breakfast?"

"Of course dear. Ulrich swing by at eight tomorrow morning, that way you and my daughter can leave early so it won't get cold. Now, I must go inside, say goodnight dear and come on in, it's getting rather late." Mr. Ishiyama shook Ulrich's hand one more time and gave him a stern look, intimidating him quite a bit.

"Wow." Was all Yumi said as they both stared at the spot where Mr. Ishiyama had once been.

"Does he usually invite your dates to breakfast?" Ulrich asked, he had never once stepped foot in the Ishiyama's residence before, come to think of it, Mr. Ishiyama had never once been so polite to him.

"Nope. Only guy he's ever invited over is William and that's because his father is my father's best friend." Yumi smiled at his warmly.

"Well I guess I'll be here tomorrow at eight." Ulrich shrugged.

"Yeah, just two things. One, please be on time, father loves punctuality and two, be yourself, don't try too hard to impress him I'm sure he'll love you just the way you are."

"Thanks Yumi, goodnight, I'll take your advice." He smiled.

"Goodnight." She answered as she kissed his cheek and ran off.

"Oh man, Angel that brought me back in time, bless me tomorrow, I'll need it." Ulrich sighed as he began his drive back home, tomorrow would be…interesting.

* * *

Yumi woke up the next morning early. She was nervous, she didn't want her father to despise Ulrich but she knew no matter how great he was, her father would find a reason to dislike him since he wasn't rich. She paced frantically back and forward as she looked at the time, it was 7:45 and Ulrich still hadn't arrived.

"Dear relax, you'll wear out your nice heels." Mrs. Ishiyama warned as she took her eyes off the book she had been reading. "Your father said eight. He has fifteen minutes to get here."

"Yeah but you know father likes punctual people. I don't want him to immediately disapprove."

Yumi's mother simply nodded and headed upstairs.

Yumi sighed as she heard her mother shout her father's name. They had been acting pretty strange lately. She decided she'd read a book to clear her mind but as she was about to sit the doorbell rang. Without even thinking about it she sprinted towards the door.

"Ulrich!" She shouted as she saw that he had two bouquets of flowers in his hands.

"Good morning Yumi." He greeted.

"Ulrich, you didn't have to." She smiled as she took both bouquets in her hands.

"I know, I wanted too. One's for you and one's for your mom." He smirked.

"I see you're kissing up she winked. Come on in." Ulrich simply chuckled at her comment.

"Good morning Ulrich, glad to see you here on time." Mr. Ishiyama greeted as he shook hands with the boy once more.

"Good morning Sir."

"Look mother, Ulrich brought you flowers." Yumi mentioned enthusiastically.

"That's very sweet of you dear." Mrs. Ishiyama answered genuinely.

"It was no problem at all ma'am." Ulrich smiled; so far things were going good.

"Well we'd better get on to the dining table, Rosa prepared a wonderful breakfast as always." Mrs. Ishiyama said as she motioned for everyone to follow. Yumi simply shot Ulrich a smile and began after her parents.

* * *

"So Ulrich, might I ask what your parents do for a living." Mr. Ishiyama asked as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"My parents passed away in an accident Sir. After that my father's steel business was lost since he never signed his testament. Mother on the other hand left custody of us to our father's childhood friend and well now I help Al out with the bills by working at the donut shop with him and my brother." Ulrich finished nervously, desperately hoping for their approval.

"That's too bad dear. I'm sure your parents are proud of what a fine young man you've become." Mrs. Ishiyama quickly replied. Yumi simply smiled at him reassuringly as they waited for Mr. Ishiyama's comment.

"Well you certainly are responsible. Do you attend school?" Mr. Ishiyama questioned him once again.

"Yes on a scholarship." Ulrich swiftly replied.

"Father, Ulrich's on a soccer scholarship, he's quite the star too." Yumi added.

"Really? That's great, are you planning on becoming a professional." Mr. Ishiyama asked once more.

"That would be a dream come true Sir. We've actually planned to fundraise to get scouts to attend." Ulrich answered proudly. He was beginning to gain confidence that he would earn their approval.

"Very well, I suppose that's enough questioning. You are a fine young man. Take care of my daughter and remember her curfew." Mr. Ishiyama sent him what seemed like a genuine smile. "Now if you'll excuse me I must go to my office, I've got some unfinished business."

"I've got some errands to run as well, it was wonderful to meet you. Yumi, be careful today dear. Excuse me." With that, both Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama were gone.

Yumi grinned at Ulrich. "They loved you!" She shrieked as she got up and embraced him. Ulrich, for the first time since he had woken up was able to relax. He was glad things had finally gone his way and Mr. Ishiyama didn't immediately hate him for any apparent reason.

"We'd better get going if we want to be out there when it's the hottest." He suggested as Yumi nodded in agreement and they headed to the car.

* * *

Ulrich couldn't contain his excitement. He'd brought Yumi back to the cliff that she was terrified of jumping off of the first time. He really hoped they enjoyed it as much as they had once. This cliff always brought him such good memories.

"Ulrich, the water looks beautiful down there but uhh, this is pretty high." Yumi sighed as she looked down and shuddered.

"C'mon don't tell me you're scared?" Ulrich smirked.

"Me? Scared? Well actually, yeah kind of." Yumi quickly replied.

"Nothing is going to happen to you just jump." Ulrich reassuringly encouraged her.

"Are you sure about this?" Yumi asked, fear evident in her tone.

"Yes, you'll be fine I do it all the time. Life's about taking risks." Ulrich smiled; is the exact same conversation they had the first time around.

"Right. In that case see you at the bottom." Yumi smiled as she jumped off the cliff into the lake. Ulrich chuckled as he quickly followed. Definitely the same Yumi he had fallen for. Still as brave as ever. He swam back to the surface to find that Yumi was right by him.

"You were right, nothing to worry about." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

Ulrich automatically wrapped his arms around her as well. "Told you. I'll never let anything happen to you." He genuinely replied as he remembered how much William had hurt her because of him.

Taking advantage of the silence, Yumi decided it was time to ask him a little more about himself. "Ulrich, were you close with your parents?"

"I, well I was seven when they passed away, I suppose I was with mother. I hardly got to see my dad. He was always working, although, thanks to him I'm good at soccer. He signed me up to leagues when I was small."

"How'd you cope with it? You were so young." Yumi asked looking deep in his eyes.

Ulrich tightened his arms around her and brought her in closer. Yumi tightened the hug as well realizing that her questions called for comfort as well.

"It was tough. My brother helped me through a lot, so did Al, I've never been to open about my feelings, even as a kid, it hurt but I hardly cried in front of people, just to myself." He sighed, it was so easy to open up to her.

"I see." Yumi replied, messing with his hair.

"What about you? How's your relationship with your parents?" Ulrich asked.

She sighed as she let go of him and swam to the edge to get her towel. "What you saw at breakfast was a fake. Mother and father can hardly be in the same room without fighting, they both love me dearly I'm sure but, I guess arranged marriages don't always work."

Ulrich already knowing that her parents hadn't married out of love nodded and decided to go along with it. "Your parents didn't marry out of love?"

"Nope. My grandfather set the whole thing up, it was business I suppose. It was convenient for mother to marry my dad, he loved her, but she didn't. Father's always been good to her though, they just disagree on a lot."

"I see." Ulrich answered not knowing what to say. Yumi simply shot him a warm smile.

"I'll race you." She smirked as she jumped in. "First one to the other side wins." She yelled as she splashed Ulrich and began swimming.

"Hey that's cheating!" Ulrich chuckled as he quickly followed.

* * *

The drive back home once again felt much too short.

"I guess this is becoming a routine." Yumi joked as wrapped her towel around herself for warmth.

"What is?" Ulrich asked.

"Seeing each other, then both of us dreading the part where I have to leave early." She smiled and Ulrich did too.

"That's the best part though. Then I get the butterflies back the next day when I pick you up." She blushed and Ulrich smirked.

"You get butterflies?" She asked.

"Of course. I know we've just known each other for four days but I feel like I've known you my whole life." He warmly smiled at her as he thought back to the first time he ever told her this.

"I know what you mean. I feel like maybe I knew you in my past life." She smiled back.

Ulrich sighed, he wanted so much to tell her how much he loved her. "I'm glad the feeling's mutual." He quickly parked and got off the car to help Yumi out.

She sighed. "Good night Ulrich." She gently wrapped her arms around him and took in his scent.

He smiled and hugged her back. "Good night Yumi. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Of course, we can hang out after your shift?" She suggested.

"Yeah. I want you to meet Al anyways." He smiled as he gently kissed her forehead and watched her walk in the door.

* * *

"Yumi is that you?"

"Yes daddy what is it?" Yumi asked.

"I'd like to talk to you about your friend." Mr. Ishiyama replied in a serious manner.

Yumi sighed, hoping it wasn't something bad.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I updated sooner than i thought i would. I was planning to make this longer but then the chapter would just be too long so i figured i'd stop here and delay the drama. Enjoy & don't forget to R&R it motivates me to update sooner (:

Thanks to everyone that reviewed it's very much appreciated you guys are great!(:

* * *

"Okay father I'm listening." Yumi replied slightly annoyed as she took a seat, she really didn't want to hear her father go on about their economic differences.

"I know you really like him Sweetie, but his economic state doesn't really suit you, you know that right?" Mr. Ishiyama asked sounding a bit uneasy. Yumi simply nodded and Mr. Ishiyama took it as an opportunity to continue.

"I like the boy as well. I think I can get him an internship at the company, to help him benefit you a bit more."

Yumi's eyes lit up as she jumped up and embraced her father. "Really daddy?"

"That's only if he accepts. I just want to help him seeing as I'm no fool and can obviously realize you're quite fond of him."

Yumi blushed, was it really that obvious? "I'll ask him about it father, I'm seeing him tomorrow, if that's okay with you of course."

"Sure. Just remember my curfew. Oh and Yumi one more thing."

"Yes father?" Yumi asked stopping at the doorway.

"You told me he's quite the soccer star right? If they aren't able to convince a scout to check them out please let me know."

Yumi simply smiled and nodded. She couldn't believe her father was okay with her being associated with someone, as he would say it, so economically unstable. She supposed it was because Ulrich was just one of those few people you meet that has that spark that makes you instantly like them.

* * *

"Al, has my-''

"No kid, your hair has not messed up or gotten full of dough since ten minutes ago when you asked me." Al chuckled as he saw how nervous Ulrich was.

"I'm sorry. I just want to be presentable when she comes. Promise me you'll be on your best behavior." Ulrich pleaded as he resumed cleaning the counter.

"I promise. I make no promises about that one though." Al replied, pointing to Isaak as he walked in with a smirk. Ulrich simply groaned as he glanced at him.

"Hey bro, is my sister in law here yet?"

Ulrich blushed furiously. "She's not my girlfriend."

"But you want her to be." Isaak's grin grew wider as he saw how Ulrich turned from a nice tan to a bright red.

Just as Ulrich was about to answer they heard the door open. "Ulrich, I've got wonderful news!" Yumi shouted excitedly as she ran towards the counter.

Ulrich simply threw the cloth to the ground and jumped over the counter taking her in for a hug. "What is it?"

"Am I interrupting?" She asked, returning Ulrich's hug realizing that she had rudely barged in.

"Of course not dear." Al replied warmly.

"I'm sorry I was just excited. Father told me to offer you a paid internship at his office." Yumi grinned as she saw Ulrich's jaw drop.

"You can't be serious?" Ulrich was confused, was he really so different now that her father liked him?

"I am. Father asked me himself." She replied instantly.

"Wow, I .. I don't know what to say." He answered.

"Don't worry about it take your time, but really think about it, not only would it help you economically but it'd give you job experience for when you're done with your studies."

"Don't worry I will. Come here Yumi, look this man right here is Al, he's practically my father."

Yumi sent him a warm smile and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet the girl that's been keeping my boy up as well." He grinned at Ulrich and Yumi as he saw them both blush.

"Anyways, this lazy bum over here is my brother Isaak."

Yumi simply giggled at his remark as she walk towards him to shake hands.

"Love you too Ulrich." Isaak glared before warmly smiling at Yumi. "I honestly don't know what you see in this idiot." He chuckled.

"Boys behave." Al warned. "So Yumi, we tend to go out and eat at the diner as a family after our weekend shifts, would you like to join us?"

"I'd be delighted too." She smiled, she'd finally get to experience a true family dinner, not like her parents, her father's hardly home and when he is mother does her best to avoid conversation at dinner since it usually leads to disputes.

Ulrich smiled, he was glad he'd finally get to share his family with her as well. Hopefully Isaak wouldn't scare her away, he could be annoying. He was also attempting to take in Yumi's news, this could be life changing. It was what the Angel had sent him to do anyhow right?

* * *

"So Yumi, what's it like being so rich?" Isaak asked after a while of enjoying dinner silently.

"Isaak!" Ulrich shouted exasperatedly

"It's fine Ulrich. I, I suppose I'm very fortunate to not have to struggle to live like many of the town's residents." Yumi answered sweetly.

"Yeah Isaak. Yumi's actually planning on helping the less fortunate out." Ulrich added proudly.

"Is that so?" Al asked, a huge warm smile on his face.

"Yes, I actually donate unnecessary items we have at home now, and sometimes I go help out with the distributing of food at the small building three blocks from here, as well as take care of the children." Yumi answered.

"Well my boy you've got quite the girl joining us for dinner." Al grinned.

"You must be an angel." Isaak added sincerely.

"Thank you. You guys are very kind." Yumi blushed furiously.

"You play any sports Yumi? I'm sure you know Ulrich's pretty talented when it comes to soccer." Al asked, earning a glare from Ulrich.

"No, mother doesn't allow it. She says it's not lady like. I do however skateboard. Although she doesn't know." Al nodded, obviously shocked that her mother was so strict.

"You skateboard? NO WAY!" Isaak shouted excitedly. "I skateboard too!"

"Really? That's great!" Yumi smiled relieved that she had something in common with him.

"Yup. Ulrich here cannot. I've tried so many times to teach him but he just refuses to step on it."

"Okay, okay Isaak that's enough." Ulrich joined the conversation earning laughs from the other three.

The rest of dinner was formed with small talks, laughs here and there, and plenty of eating. Yumi had a great time as well as Ulrich, he was glad Al and Isaak had taken a liking to her.

* * *

"I like your family." Yumi smiled as Ulrich and her sat in the car in front of her home.

"I'm glad. I was actually scared you wouldn't." Ulrich replied calmly.

"Why wouldn't I? They raised you."

"I thought your parents weren't going to like me." Ulrich said as he fidgeted with his jacket.

"What's not to like." Yumi grinned as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

He gently took her hand in his and placed it over his heart. "Can you feel it? This is what you do to me every time you say sweet things to me."

Yumi giggled. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not. I really wouldn't like to be blamed if you were to suffer a heart attack."

Ulrich simply smirked. He loved her sense of humor, her happiness. "In all honesty, I think you should take it as a compliment. It makes me happy."

Yumi smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I suppose I should go on inside before my father surprises us again."

"Right." Ulrich replied as he quickly got off his car, as usual, to open the door for his beloved Yumi.

"Goodnight Ulrich." She said just low enough for Ulrich to hear as she embraced him.

"Goodnight Yumi. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He replied gently kissing her forhead. Yumi simply smiled and waved goodbye as she ran inside.

As Ulrich turned to head to the car he caught sight of Mr. Ishiyama.

"Goodnight Ulrich. Has my daughter informed you of my proposal?"

"Goodnight Mr. Ishiyama, and yes it's very generous thank you."

"I suppose you'll be accepting then?"

"I'd love to Sir, but I don't know if I'll be able to with soccer."

"Listen Son, don't worry about it, you come the days you can and the hours you can, I'll pay you regardless, you could really benefit from the job experience in case the soccer career doesn't work out."

Ulrich sighed, he had a point, it was a one in a million chance of him getting scouted, especially being from such an unknown town as Lyoko. "Okay Sir I'll take it. Thank you so much, I'll try my best to not let you down."

"That's what I like to hear." Mr. Ishiyama smiled as he firmly shook Ulrich's hand.

"Goodnight Sir." Ulrich nodded as he walked back to his car.

"Goodnight, and Son, take care of my daughter, remember I know people." Mr. Ishiyama eyed him sternly before walking back towards his home.

Ulrich simply nodded. "YESS!" He shouted, content that everything was going well this time around. He'd gotten Mr. Ishiyama to accept him, what else could go wrong?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I know it's been a while but I'm out of school Thursday so i'll be able to update more often :) & I'm also thinking of starting a new story after being inspired by a movie i watched last weekend. Anyways enough stalling here it is. Tell me what you think, I promise my other chapters will be more interesting I was just trying to set up the problems. :) Btw, no offense to soccer players i play soccer myself :b

* * *

"No way.." Odd's eyes lit up as Ulrich finished telling him about his weekend and new job offer.

"I know, I couldn't believe it!" Ulrich replied excited. He shifted his gaze back to the soccer field. He couldn't believe he had gained the acceptance of The Mr. Ishiyama. "Anyways, I'd better get going, I promised I'd be at the company as soon as possible." Odd simply nodded as he watched his best friend head to his car.

"Maybe he'll afford a better car. A safer one at that." Odd chuckled as he walked back towards the locker rooms.

* * *

Ulrich quickly jumped in his car and sighed. He was content with the way things were going for him, he really was, he was just hoping his time with Yumi and his time playing soccer wouldn't be cut short. No, of course not, he wouldn't let that happen, he knew his priorities this time around. Finally he started his car and drove off towards his future, or planned to until he caught sight of the beautiful girl walking about five steps ahead of his car and decided to pull over next to her instead.

"Hey beautiful, isn't it a bit dangerous for such a pretty girl to be walking around town all alone?" Ulrich finished with a smirk attempting to hide how much he wanted to smack himself across the face for sounding so lame.

"I suppose, but it's also dangerous to get in a car with a guy that tries such cheesy pick up line on you." She finished with a smirk. "Nonetheless it's adorable so I suppose I'll get in."

"I knew you couldn't resist my charms Ms. Ishiyama."

"Well it's a bit chilly outside so I had too." She giggled. "Aren't you supposed to get to my father's office though?"

"Well I was on my way, but I know how much you hate the chauffeur and I couldn't just leave you to walk, I'll always have time for you, don't forget that." He smiled as a light blush took the place of his tan cheeks.

"Thank you." She genuinely smiled placing her hand on his arm. "Well I guess this is my stop, good luck at my father's office, you're going to need it." She smiled once more as she placed a kiss on his cheek and ran out the car not even giving Ulrich enough time to react and open the door for here.

"Have a great day!" He finally managed to yell out the window, Yumi simply nodded in response and she was gone. "Well Ulrich, guess it's time to go to work." He whispered to himself as he drove off.

* * *

The sight was amazing; it was definitely the biggest building in all of Lyoko. About ten stories tall, with thousands of windows.

"Well are you coming in or are you just going to stare?" A man at the door quite rudely interrupted his thoughts.

"I uhh, yeah. Excuse me." Ulrich replied attempting to not show just how annoyed he was.

"Ulrich, I was beginning to believe you would never come." Mr. Ishiyama greeted.

"I came as soon as possible Sir, sorry." Ulrich replied.

"It's alright, come up here, I'd like you to meet the other interns, you'll be working around them might as well get acquainted." Mr. Ishiyama motioned for him to follow.

* * *

The elevator ride had seemed endless but finally they were on the eighth floor.

"Ulrich this is Emily Leduc." Mr. Ishiyama pointed at a small girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses. Ulrich recognized her from school but he'd never talked to her before since she was of such high category as she herself put it.

"Nice to meet you, formally." She finished a seductive smile forming on her face.

"A pleasure." Ulrich replied nodding, he didn't know why but he felt uncomfortable around this girl.

"Ulrich this is Elisabeth Delmas." Great Ulrich mentally kicked himself for taking the job, he was going to have to spend time with her? The black haired girl turned to him with a grin bigger than her whole face.

"Hi Ulrich." She greeted excitedly.

"Hello Sissi." Could this day get any worse? He asked, now mentally choking Mr. Ishiyama for even offering the job.

"Glad to see you know each other, now Ulrich come here there's one last person I'd like you to meet. This is William Dunbar."

Ulrich sighed, it did get worse, way worse. "Hello William."

"Mr. Ishiyama what is he doing here?" William sighed.

"William what kind of greeting is that, I know I've got you here because your parents insisted but I demand my employees treat each other with respect." Mr. Ishiyama replied, obviously upset, Ulrich simply smirked, it felt good being the one he was defending.

"Yes sir." William simply nodded and shook Ulrich's hand before turning away back to his screen.

"Now Ulrich, you'll be spending most of your time here, I understand you're good at math right?" Mr. Ishiyama asked.

Ulrich wasn't the best but looking at his competition, he sighed, he had to be better than Sissi at least. "Not the best but I'm proficient I guess."

"Well you will be the best once you begin work here. Yumi's wonderful at math as well if you ever need help just ask her."

Ulrich simply nodded in agreement and shook Mr. Ishiyama's hand once more, slowly he turned back to face the three other people in the room and sighed, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Yumi couldn't help but wonder how Ulrich was doing as she took her usual route home from the foster home. She really hoped her father wasn't giving him a hard time, or William. "No," she nodded as she whispered to herself, "William's a bit arrogant, but he has manners and some class." Lost in thought, she suddenly bumped into someone dropping the box in the person's arms. All she heard next was a shattering.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed picking up the box. As she handed the box back she realized she knew this person. Her face was familiar.

"It's alright, I can just go buy some new ones." The pink haired girl replied sweetly.

"Nonsense. I'll buy them for you. Aelita right?" She smiled warmly.

"It's fine I can buy them I wouldn't want to impose. By the way yes, and you're Yumi. I didn't know you knew me." She replied honestly.

"Of course I know you. We have calculus together, and c'mon I know where this store is so we're going so I can buy them."

Realizing Yumi was not going to take no for an answer Aelita simply nodded and followed her back to the store.

* * *

Ulrich busily typed away, hoping to finish with some time left to visit Yumi for a bit.

"Hey Ulrich Dear, how about you and I go out for some dinner once you're finished." Sissi asked batting her eyelashes at him.

"No thank you. I've got other plans in mind." Ulrich answered attempting to sound as polite as possible despite how much she annoyed him.

"Why not Stern? Might as well accept the offers if it's because of Yumi you are declining, you'll never marry her anyways." William smirked at the power his words had over Ulrich.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ulrich replied tensing up, he was trying hard to keep himself from punching William across the face.

"Oh, but I am. She's with you out of pity. Look at yourself. You're way beneath us, the only reason you're able to attend school is because you're good at a sport for brutes. Kicking a ball back and forward, so simple cavemen must've invented it."

Ulrich sighed, he'd never admit it, but William's words hurt. What if Yumi was simply seeing him out of pity? She was kind, no, she'd never do that, she was too honest. Besides, she's always talked bad about William to him. He smirked, "Funny thing is William, you may say I'm way beneath you, playing sports for 'brutes', but even that way, Yumi agreed to go out with me the first time I asked. How many times has she gone out with you? Oh right zero, how many times have you asked her? Way more than me, how ironic, but hey, maybe you'll get a pity date soon."

"You know what Stern, just don't press your luck, I will marry Yumi and I'll invite you to the wedding so I can see your insignificant heart shatter into millions of pieces. Maybe I'll even get you a date with one of the waiters we'll have at the wedding." William growled back as he left the room.

"Don't listen to him, he's an idiot." Emily finally spoke.

Ulrich simply sighed, he was beneath Yumi, but with this job maybe he'll be worth something someday. Maybe he'll be able to provide for her. "Thanks Emily, all he did was motivate me to work harder for Yumi anyways. Goodnight ladies, I'll see you guys tomorrow." He genuinely smiled at both Emily and Sissi as he walked out the room.

"Ulrich." Mr. Ishiyama called after him on his way out.

"Yes sir?" Ulrich replied.

"Here, a company cell phone, you'll need it."

"Thank you sir." Ulrich smiled as he made his way towards his car. Looking through it he realized that Mr. Ishiyama had saved Yumi's number on it. "Thanks again Mr. Ishiyama." He whispered to himself as he drove to Yumi's.

* * *

Yumi sighed as she stared at the ceiling. Today would've been a wonderful day if she had seen Ulrich a little more. She made a new friend, Aelita, she was nice, not like those other girls that tried to hang out with her for her money. Aelita didn't even want to accept her money to repay for her damages. That's something you don't come across every day. Much to her surprise her phone suddenly rang pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" She answered hesitantly considering she didn't know the number.

"Ms. Ishiyama?" A deep voice asked.

"Um, yes, may I help you?"

"Yes actually there's a delivery for you downstairs, the man who sent me over gave me your number requesting that I make sure you are the one to pick it up."

"Oh, okay thank you. Goodnight." She answered a bit confused, but still heading downstairs to the front gate.

Opening the gate she found Ulrich with a bouquet of roses. "Ulrich!" She shouted as she ran to embrace him.

"Hey Yumi, it didn't feel right just seeing you for ten minutes so I figured I'd come see you for at least ten more." He smiled as he took in her scent.

"Who called me?" She asked, she was still a bit confused.

"I did." Ulrich replied, making the same deep voice he had used to trick her.

Yumi smirked. "You got me." She laughed accepting the roses.

"Glad I got a smile on your cute little face. I'd better get going before your father gets home. Goodnight Yumes."

Yumi smiled and hugged him quickly before he got to see the blush spreading across her face, Ulrich thanked the heavens as well, thanks to her embracing him so quickly she didn't get to see the blush spreading across his own face that would've ruined the smooth line.

"Goodnight Ulrich." She smiled as she made her way back to the gate. "Oh and by the way, I hope William didn't give you too much trouble."

"Don't worry, any trouble's worth it if it means being able to have you in my life." He winked as he made his way to the car.

Yumi smiled, but just as she was about to make her way inside someone called her.

"Hello?" She answered her phone to another unfamiliar number.

"Yumi, just so you know, enjoy the little time you have left with your charity case. Make the most of it because you and I will be married soon, you know this is how it's supposed to be. You've known since the start it was the way things would happen. Goodnight take care."

Without a chance to respond the person on the other line clicked. Yumi gritted her teeth sure that it was William. What could he be up too? Come to think of it, why was her father not home yet, it was pretty late. Yumi couldn't bring herself to relax, William was arrogant, rude and immature but was he really so cruel as to attempt to force her to be with him.


	10. Chapter 10

I apologize if there are any unbearable mistakes I wrote it quickly because I haven't really had time to work on it. I REALLY TRULY appreciate everyone that has reviewed though, you guys are amazing, and followers and people that have set it as their favorite as well. Thank you guys so much :) Hope i don't disappoint with this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. :)

* * *

"Of course Mr. Dunbar, a dinner sounds wonderful." Yumi heard her father answer as submissively as always to Mr. Dunbar. For a man with such a strong character as her father, it really did irritate her just how much her father cared about economics and power, to stoop so low as to satisfy Mr. Dunbar's each and every desire.

"Very well see you tonight. How does seven sound? No of course not Mr. Dunbar it's whenever you are available. Okay very well. Goodbye." Mr. Ishiyama sighed.

"See you're still as submissive as always to Mr. Dunbar's will." Yumi commented as she took a seat beside him.

"Now Yumi, you know how important it is for our companies to merge. We'll literally control Lyoko. Besides, think of how much better we'll live." Mr. Ishiyama spoke on, his eyes sparkling, highlighting his ambitious personality.

"Father you and I, we already live a good life. A life filled with everything we need, we've got a good home, food, a bed, warm water, we've got everything we could ever ask for. There's people living out on the streets, people who have got to settle to eating dirt just to survive. Maybe you should use your newly acquired wealth to help them?"

Mr. Ishiyama smiled, "You always have been one to look out for others. Listen, I'll tell you what, if we merge our companies, I promise you with the first month of earnings I'll buy you your very own building where you can help the homeless or the needy. I'll even buy you whatever you need."

Yumi's eyes sparkled as she embraced her father in a huge bear hug. "Thank you so much daddy!"

"No problem Sweetie, now you should get dressed since Mr. Dunbar said they'd be over at six." Mr. Ishiyama suggested.

"Right. That means I'm staying in tonight right?" She sighed, she wanted to go around town, maybe meet up with Aelita or go play with the children at the Hermitage, they were all so special to her, she felt obliged to help them since unfortunately they didn't have their parents around.

"Right. You know William fancies you, and he's not such a bad guy, you'd have a wonderful future at his side." Mr. Ishiyama answered right away, he knew how much his daughter disliked him, but he had yet to accept the fact that a marriage between them was not likely to happen.

"Father, I don't want to argue with you now. I'll go and get ready without protest, just don't bring up a relationship between William and I. In all honesty, I'm tired of telling you how improbable that is." She sighed and ran up the stairs not even giving her father a chance to answer.

* * *

"So Ulrich how about you and I go out for some dinner later." Sissi winked at him as she on his desk.

"Thanks Sissi, I appreciate it, but I'm going to be busy tonight. Now can you please get off my desk?" Ulrich asked frustrated, it was the fifth time she had asked him out today and he didn't know just how much more of her behavior he could tolerate.

"Aww c'mon, I'll even throw in an amazing surprise." She begged as she leaned in towards him. Ulrich sighed, she tried so hard to get his attention it came out as desperate to him. Nonetheless he couldn't help but feel bad.

"Listen Sissi, I'm really into Yumi, we can go out to dinner tonight as friends and nothing more, but after tonight you need to lay off okay?"

"Okay." Sissi answered excitedly, she swiftly got off his desk and stuck her tongue out at Emily, who enviously looked at the two.

Ulrich sighed, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Of course I didn't stand for it what with my money. The poor dope had no idea who he was talking to. With a simple snap of my fingers I had him and his whole family removed from our favorite table at the diner." Yumi groaned quietly, Mr. Dunbar's mindless chatter irritated her, it was always my money this, my money that.

Mrs. Ishiyama hearing her simply shot her a quick glare, to which Yumi nodded apologetically.

"Of course James." Mr. Ishiyama replied with his best fake laughter, pretending to be amused by him had become a habit, so he truly didn't have any trouble.

"So Takeo, William tells me your daughter is seeing some scholarship student or something of the sort?"

Yumi gasped and waited for her father's response. She then quickly glared at William who responded by blowing her a kiss.

"Ahh, you mean Ulrich. He's a fine young man, he's been over a couple times asking to take Yumi out for a stroll, he's fine young man indeed."

Yumi smiled at her father gratefully.

"Takeo, keep in mind the boy is not economically suitable for your daughter, what kind of future could she expect by his side?"

Yumi couldn't help but feel angered, what did Mr. Dunbar care, it was her life, her feelings, besides Ulrich had proven to her that he liked her for her, not her money.

"You see James, I got him a job at the company, he's got promise the lad does. Besides I know he genuinely cares for Yumi and as long as she's happy by his side I suppose that's all that matters."

"Thank you father. Now if you guys will excuse me I'm a bit tired I woke up quite early."

"You're excused dear and it's truly my pleasure to defend such a fine young man."

Yumi smiled as she got up to head towards her room she couldn't listen to another word that came out of that man's mouth.

* * *

Ulrich sighed, Sissi had somehow managed to force him into an expensive restaurant, he had no idea how he was going to pay for it. On top of that, she had taken him to a secluded area of the restaurant.

"Sissi why did you order for both of us, I have no clue how I'm going to afford this." He whispered from across the table.

"Ulrich dear don't worry it's free, my family owns this restaurant." She smiled sweetly at him. Ulrich sighed in relief, he honestly wasn't one to enjoy being paid for but he had to admit, he was glad this once.

"I suppose that's good news. So any particular reason you decided to bring me here?"

"Well Ulrich, I just wanted to spend some time with you seeing as I really don't know you and we'll be spending so much time in the office."

"Oh well that sounds reasonable." Ulrich smiled, maybe he had misjudged her intentions. She didn't seem half as bad when she wasn't throwing herself at him.

"It is, anyways eat up." She smiled once more as they both began to enjoy the plates she had chosen.

"Say Sissi, what is in the drink it smells pretty strong?" Ulrich asked a bit confused, he wasn't one to drink wine.

"Oh it's fine wine don't worry I don't drink any of the cheap stuff." She winked as she took a small sip.

"I uh, I think I'd rather have some water."

Sissi sighed and made her way to him. She quickly sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sissi what are you doing?" Ulrich asked nervously looking around.

"What we both want, I've seen you look at me before." She smiled before placing her lips on his.

Ulrich quickly pushed her away and sighed. "Sissi I think the wine's gotten to you. I don't see you as anything more than a friend, I love Yumi please understand or I don't think we'll even be able to be friends."

Sissi angrily got off his lap. "Listen Stern I don't know what she gave you that I don't have but I have just as much money plus I'm prettier. I mean have you seen her? She's a skinny crow!"

Ulrich couldn't help but feel upset, what right did she have speaking of Yumi so negatively. He decided enough was enough and stood up to leave. "Listen Elisabeth, I've got to go, thanks for the dinner, I'll see you at work, please try to stick it in that head of yours that Yumi's the one I love."

* * *

"Why hello Yumi." William greeted as he made his way into Yumi's bedroom without knocking.

"William what are you doing in here? And why didn't you knock?" She answered angrily.

"I just wanted to talk. You do know that father's attempting to get us to be wed." He casually announced as he made his way towards Yumi.

Yumi sighed, "William I'm never going to marry you. I don't love you."

"This isn't about love Yumi it's about power. Besides you have no idea how much I want you right now." He smiled as he roughly grabbed her face and place a small kiss on her lips.

Yumi, without any hesitation kicked him and he fell to the ground. "Don't you ever do that again. Now get out of my room before I scream."

"Might as well get used to it dear, I vow that you and I will be married. Have fun with your little charity case while you can." William slammed the door as he stomped away.

"What a pain." Yumi mumbled to herself as she tightened her fists.

* * *

Ulrich smiled as he realized where he was, without any thought he drove to Yumi's. She had always been the one person that could make him feel better. He sighed, what if she wasn't even home. He decided he'd take a look for himself. Quickly he got off his car as he climbed the fence. This brought back memories. He remembered the first time he climbed over the fence and climbed up to Yumi's balcony. It had been quite the mission. His pants didn't survive it. He laughed as he got over the fence; this sure was more difficult than he remembered. He couldn't help but laugh once more when he remembered that Mr. Ishiyama had given him phone, although a tad bit prehistoric to his liking it was a phone. He hadn't even thought about how much technology advanced in the past ten years. Taking him out of his thoughts was none other than a phone call from Yumi, he smiled, it's like she had read his mind.

* * *

Yumi sighed, what if he was asleep, maybe she shouldn't be calling.

"Hey Yumi I was just about to call you."

"Oh really? Well I just really needed someone to talk to; you wouldn't believe the night I'm having."

"I could say the same thing. I really need you right now." Ulrich sighed, he wanted so much to tell her about the Sissi incident. Although, knowing Yumi's short temper, he was afraid she wouldn't let him explain himself.

"So do I." Yumi sighed.

"Well in that case, take a glance out on your balcony and look for me."

"What are you planning Ulrich." Yumi giggled as she ran towards the door that leads to her balcony. She couldn't help but giggle as she looked for him. She felt like a child excited for Santa Claus to bring her presents.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" She shouted from the top.

"You know I don't really like that story because they both die." Ulrich responded wrapping his arms around her and placing his head on her shoulder.

Yumi smiled, she hadn't expected him to surprise her from behind. "How'd you get up here?" She asked attempting to make eye contact.

"That tree right there leads up the balcony." He answered proudly.

She smiled. "So you don't like Romeo and Juliet?"

"It's not that, I mean, I'd die for the person I love but I'd rather not. I'd rather live our love."

"So then what other love story could I have compared this moment to?" She laughed, he was always so deep and upfront about things.

"Don't compare it to anything." He quickly replied turning her to face him. "We can make our own." He smiled at her sweetly, feeling the butterflies she always made him feel. He loved the sparkle in her eyes.

"Ulrich…" Was all Yumi could manage to say. Her heart felt like it was about to rip out of her chest and she couldn't even begin to explain the happiness she felt right at that moment.

"I mean it Yumi." Ulrich smiled once more at her still looking deep into those beautiful dark eyes he loved so much.

"I love you Ulrich." She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Yumi.. I love you too, I've always loved you." He smiled as he leaned in to meet her lips as well.

The feeling was inexplicable. At that moment they both felt complete, like nothing in the world could go wrong, they felt invincible.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that Yumi." Ulrich told her as he embraced her.

"I'm glad, I don't ever want to lose you." Yumi genuinely replied.

"Neither do I." Ulrich answered quickly as painful memories of her death came back. Never again, was all he could think of. "Listen Yumi, I don't want to ruin the moment, but I won't feel comfortable until I tell you."

"What is it?" Yumi asked breaking away from the hug, concern was evident in her tone.

"I, well, Sissi works at your father's office and she's been rather insistent of us going out. I accepted on the terms that if I went it'd be simply as friends and she'd back off. That's when things got complicated. You see, out of nowhere she got on my lap and kissed me. Of course, I pulled away immediately, but I feel in a way, even though we weren't officially together, like I've been unfaithful." He sighed, Yumi's face expression was unreadable. "I'm sorry Yumi, really I am."

Suddenly she burst into laughter. "Oh Ulrich, that's sweet of you really and quite the coincidence. William's here and he forcefully kissed me, that is until I kicked him to the ground."

Ulrich sighed in relief and then began to laugh himself. She always did know how to protect herself. "So it's fine?"

"Of course, I was going to tell you my story as well but I didn't want to ruin the moment." She smiled.

"Okay, let's just promise we won't ever keep anything from each other." Ulrich suggested taking her hand in his.

"I promise." She answered.

"Good."

"Ulrich, I love you." She said once more taking in the warmth brought on from his hug.

"So do I Yumes."

"Say it Ulrich."

"I love you too, Yumi." He smiled.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that."

"Neither will I." He replied. He really was enjoying the moment, but could it be that William was already working on a way to get Mr. Ishiyama to marry him to Yumi. He really didn't want to ruin the moment by thinking of it, but, he was just so sneaky. He wasn't about to let his guard down, he came back for Yumi and he was going to be with her, forever this time.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I haven't had much time to update unfortunately but here's chapter 11! A little on the short side but that's because If i started all the plotting and scheming here the chapter would probably never end lol. Anyways thank you so much for the reviews I truly appreciate each and every one of them. You guys are amazing&everyone following or that has favorited (lol not a word) the story. :) Anyways don't forget to leave thoughts, comments, or concerns. Thank you :)

* * *

Ulrich sighed, it had been a week since the dinner with Sissi, and each day she got less and less tolerable. He was glad he at least had Emily there, she was a good friend, very down to earth and he found that he really did enjoy her company. He frowned at the thought though, he'd been here making a new friend at work, when the person he really wanted to see, he hardly did. The working hours had become longer, probably since it's nearly Christmas and they'll soon be on winter break. Unless, Mr. Ishiyama is already under William's control and this is his plot to separate him from Yumi? No of course it wasn't, Ulrich couldn't quite bring himself to believe that was the case since William already fought with him about having brain washed Mr. Ishiyama. Besides, Yumi had told him that Mr. Ishiyama was quite fond of him so how could he change his mind in a week?

"What's on your mind Ulrich?" Emily asked, noticing his troubled expression.

"I, nothing, just thinking." Ulrich sent her a reassuring smile.

"Doesn't seem like nothing, c'mon Ulrich you know you can count on me." She answered quickly taking his hand in hers.

"I know." Ulrich smiled placing his other hand on top of hers. "It's just I haven't really seen…. Yumi!" He shouted realizing she was at the door. He quickly let go of Emily and stood up.

"Hey Ulrich, father called me to help him so I thought I'd stop by to visit but I see you're pretty busy." Yumi answered coldly, glaring daggers at Emily.

"I, Mrs. Ishiyama I can assure it's not what it looks like." Emily quickly responded, attempting to sound as innocent as possible.

"Of course not. Anyways, I'll be on my way now." She answered violently throwing the door open and walking out.

"Yumi wait!" Ulrich shouted as he ran after her.

"Well played." Sissi commented smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Emily replied before sending her a grin.

"Like you had no idea Yumi was coming this way, I know the camera's on your screen." Sissi answered.

"Hey, all is fair in love and war right?" She shrugged before fixing her glasses and taking a seat.

"Of course." Sissi whispered to herself.

* * *

"Yumi, it's not what you think it is! We were just talking." Ulrich sighed as she finally stopped and listened to him.

"Yes because when people have conversations they hold hands, is this some sort of custom I'm not familiar with?" She responded crossing her arms and refusing to make eye contact.

"Yumes c'mon, we were just talking, I would never have eyes for anyone except you. I love you Yumes!" Ulrich desperately attempted to reason with her.

"Hmmph." Was all she responded as she crossed her arms tighter and turned her head in the opposite direction.

"Ugh!" Ulrich shouted frustrated, he hated that they both were so stubborn. They were both so bad with feelings and apologies, they always had been.

"Growling and whining is not going to get you anywhere." Yumi sighed.

"Well it isn't going to get you anywhere either." Ulrich mumbled.

"I know." Was all she could manage to say, it really upset her that Emily was holding hands with him, especially knowing the type of girl she was.

"Yumi, look at me." He pleaded. She hesitantly did as he asked and couldn't help but let her expression warm up. She couldn't stay mad at that beautiful smile, or those puppy eyes. "I love you and only you Yumi, I always will." He smiled as Yumi let her arms fall and allowed him to embrace her.

"I love you too Ulrich, I'm just scared you'll find someone you'll love more than me." Yumi sighed as she hugged him back.

"That will never happen. Well it might but that's until we have kids and all that adult stuff." Ulrich snickered as he saw Yumi roll her eyes and laugh.

"Talk about being cheesy." She smiled as she kissed his cheek. "I've got to go, father must be wondering why I'm not there yet."

"I'll call you tonight." Ulrich smiled as he watched her walk away, and then cheerfully walked back to his desk.

* * *

"What happened?" Emily and Sissi asked in unison as soon as Ulrich walked through the door.

"Everything's great, perfect actually." He smiled as he took a seat and got back to work, unaware that Emily and Sissi were quite upset their argument hadn't led to more.

* * *

"Well goodbye ladies, see you tomorrow." Ulrich smiled as he headed out the door.

"Bye Ulrich." They both responded in unison.

"It really was a shame that plan of yours didn't work Emily." Sissi commented as both girls gathered their belongings.

"I know. I could've sworn I had it this time." Emily admitted quite upset.

"Are my ears deceiving me or are you girls plotting to separate Ulrich from his beloved Yumi?" William smirked as he casually walked in the room.

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Emily swiftly answered.

"Emily it's fine, he wants them separated just as much as we do." Sissi quickly reassured her.

"Elisabeth's right Emily. You have nothing to worry about. With that said, don't you ladies think it's time we do something about it?" He asked, a malicious grin spreading across his face.

Emily and Sissi simply eyed each other and smirked. William chuckled sure that with a little help, Ulrich and Yumi's days together were numbered and quickly coming to a definite end.


End file.
